


At least he's blunt about it

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [39]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Friendship, Future, Language, M/M, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Soren wanting to get laid and failing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes his boyfriend says things that render poor Ronan speechless. Thanks Soren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At least he's blunt about it

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #39 **

Warning: Strong Language

Ages: Soren - 18, Ronan - 16; Kai - 19; 'Jem - 14 

  


  


"It's too hot to fuck."

Ronan paused in his scribbling, staring blankly at his essay as his train of thought completely derailed. _What_?

"...What?"

"I said it's too hot to fuck."

Ronan turned away from the desk to look his boyfriend over. Soren, in a tank top and shorts, was lazily spread out on his bed, gesturing toward the open window where not even a hint of a breeze was moving the curtains. 

Of all the things to say, and on a day like _this_.

"You don't have anything to worry about." Ronan finally got out, twisting back around to stare at his homework. Where the hell had he been going with this sentence?

"It's a Saturday, my uncle's out, I invite you over and you bring _homework_. It couldn't have waited until tomorrow?" Soren complained, and the younger boy half-smiled.

"Nope. I should've done it yesterday, but I was helping 'Jem with that cake for Kai."

"The anniversary thing?"

"The 'thank you for saving me' thing." Ronan corrected, setting his pen to paper again. "He hates thinking about that day, but she's trying to get him to see the positives. Her, for example."

Kai might only have been able to save one life, but one life was just as important as dozens.

Soren sighed from behind him, and the bed creaked as he rolled onto his side. 

"Have you told him lately he's being an idiot for feeling guilty over shit he couldn't help? I'll do it for you, if you want."

Ronan shook his head, wrote out the last of the sentence, then dropped the pen on the desk to face him.

"You will not. Let the two of them work through it. Kai'd just set you on fire anyway, and I don't feel like putting you out again."

"Little shit ruined my sneakers." Soren grumbled, shifting onto his back again to squirm uncomfortably. "If the weather's this bad come summer, I think we should spend it offworld."

Ronan made a face at the squirming - it was going to take _hours_ to get that image out of his head - and finally pushed himself off the chair to cross the few feet to the bed.

"Arendelle?"

"But it's not a winter wonderland there anymore."

"So? We don't want to freeze, either."

"...Good point. Arendelle it is, then. Think you can find it?"

"Maybe."

He perched on the edge of the bed and reached down to play with Soren's hair. The older boy grinned up at him, the smirk reaching his blue-grey eyes.

"You'd rather risk motion-sickness and hire a ship, wouldn't you?"

" _Yes_." It wasn't even that bad, most times. Better than getting lost in the Corridors...not that _that_ happened often.

Ronan pulled his hand away and let himself half-collapse on Soren, sighing as he settled into him. It was almost too hot for just _this_.

"...You know I didn't invite you over just to get in your pants, right?"

Laughing softly, he managed a nod. "I know. Not that I'd let you anyway. Not yet."

Soren's arms came up around him in a hug, and he smiled. He'd really gotten lucky; even Kai could see it now.

Not that it curbed his brother's complaints entirely.

"When you're ready. You want to get ice cream later? Once it's cooled off enough to walk."

"Uh-hm." Ronan murmured, letting his eyes close.

"Falling asleep on me? I'm that boring? I'm wounded, you know." Soren teased softly. Ronan only managed an incoherent mumble before he drifted off.


End file.
